Lapin de Pâques
by Mako Take
Summary: Court OS. Aujourd'hui, c'est Pâques. Fête, Tiedoll, deux raisons pour Kanda de partir s'entraîner. Mais ne manque-t-il pas quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi Allen a-t-il l'air si pressé ?


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de -Man sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.**  
**

**Rating : **K+ (pour léger shonen-ai et langage, par mesure de précaution).

**

* * *

**

**Lapin de Pâques.**

Quand Kanda se réveilla ce matin-là, il se leva de son lit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Qu'il ne pût atteindre cependant car un obstacle de taille se dressait sur son chemin : quelqu'un avait glissé un mot sous sa porte, faute d'avoir pu l'ouvrir.

Il jaugea longtemps du regard le bout de papier, hésitant à le ramasser, pour finalement se baisser et le récupérer du bout des doigts.

Il déglutit avant de le déplier et de le lire. Le texte, soigneusement entouré d'œufs emprisonnés d'un grand ruban rose sous des cloches ridicules, disait : « Joyeuses Pâques, mon petit Yuu-kun ! Mon cher fils, je t'attends au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner, je t'ai préparé une belle surprise ! ».

Tiedoll. Evidemment.

Notre grognon kendoka lâcha un méprisant « Tche », qui résumait assez bien sa pensée, très proche de Tu-peux-toujours-courir-pour-que-je-pose-ne-serait-ce-qu'un-orteil-dans-le-réfectoire.

Il froissa le papier, bien résolu à ne pas manger de la journée, puis le jeta dans la corbeille, avant d'aller prendre sa douche (NDA : l'auteur vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce passage ^^).

Après s'être séché et habillé, le japonais prit Mugen et sortit de sa chambre, non sans jeter quelques regards aux alentours au cas où un maréchal très collant ait eu l'idée de venir le chercher, en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

En chemin, il croisa un (NDA : adorable) blandinet qui venait apparemment de courir et était essoufflé, et qui semblait plutôt contrarié.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais Moyashi ?

- Je m'appelle Allen, bakanda ! »

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent, hostiles, mais étrangement aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir détourner les yeux. Ce fut Allen qui se reprit le premier, il détala à toute vitesse en criant à l'adresse de Kanda un « Pas l'temps ! » qui laissa notre japonais perplexe. Depuis quand le Moyashi prenait-il la fuite ? Il n'avait même pas répondu...

Le kendoka soupira. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ce maudit aux cheveux javellisés ? Plus important, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à quitter ses yeux gris pluie du regard ?  
Il grogna à cette pensée et partit s'entraîner pour, l'espérait-il, avoir enfin la paix.

oOo

Lenalee, quant à elle, s'était réveillée quelques minutes avant notre cher Grand Intendant.

Sa matinée était, comme toujours, orchestrée à la minute près. Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre à très exactement huit heures moins six. La jeune exorciste descendit à la cafétéria puis, un plateau en mains, remonta tranquillement les escaliers.

A ce moment-là, huit heures pile, retentit une longue plainte. Non ce n'était pas un traqueur ayant eu le malheur de croiser Kanda, ni même quiconque ayant croisé Kanda d'ailleurs. C'était un cri de détresse que Lenalee connaissait parfaitement, et auquel elle ne prêtait même plus attention.

« Lenalee-chaaaaaaaan ! Mon caféééééé ! »

Je pense que vous aurez deviné de qui il s'agit, le nombre de psychopathes-atteints-de-sister-complex-pleurnichards étant relativement peu élevé dans la tour, se réduisant même à un seul exemplaire (Kanda : C'est déjà bien assez !).

Lenalee ouvrit la porte du bureau dudit PADSCP avec un soupir à peine perceptible et un petit sourire de résignation.

« -Je suis là, Nii-san.

-Lenalee-chaaan tu es si gentille !

-N'oublie pas de te remettre au travail.»

Komui fit la moue mais fit tout de même semblant de s'intéresser à ses dossiers, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa sœur sorte du bureau.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à l'improviste, il sortit un golem de sous son bureau et l'activa, non sans un petit rire de conspirateur.

L'appareil grésilla un instant puis apparut l'image de Lenalee, marchant dans les couloirs.

Le Grand Intendant poussa un soupir de satisfaction et arbora un immense sourire tandis qu'il surveillait sa sœur chérie.

_*Ma Lenalee-chan…* _étaient les pensées de Komui à cet instant, et pas qu'à cet instant d'ailleurs.

Il était perdu dans sa contemplation quand une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule. Il se figea et se retourna au ralenti pour tomber sur le visage de Reever en gros plan. Il eut un mouvement de recul et se rattrapa au dossier de son fauteuil pour éviter de tomber. En effet, Reever n'avait pas bonne mine : des cernes immenses, une barbe de deux jours, le teint un peu pâle et _selon Komui_, un éclair meurtrier dans le regard.

« Superviseur, arrêtez d'espionner Lenalee et remettez-vous _tout de suite _au travail ou je dis à Kanda que c'est vous qui avez invité Tiedoll. »

Komui pâlit un peu puis frotta ses index l'un contre l'autre avec un air doublement coupable (NDA : Sisi vous savez avec le petit regard de chien battu ^^) pour enfin éteindre son golem et s'atteler à cette éprouvante tâche qu'est la lecture de rapports.

L'Australien soupira de soulagement et se réinstalla à son bureau après l'avoir légèrement déplacé de manière à pouvoir surveiller le Grand Intendant des Inventions Loufoques et Catastrophiques.

oOo

Chaoji rêvait. Eh oui, même les Hommes de Neanderthal rêvent ! Mais attention, pas de n'importe qu(o)i, ah ça non ! Il rêvait de son Kanda-sama, qui serait sûrement en train de l'attendre au petit déjeûner en discutant joyeusement avec le Maréchal Tiedoll. Et en tutu rose ! Pourquoi pas ? Ca lui va tellement bien !

C'est donc d'une bonne humeur tout ce qu'il y a de plus exagéré que le… Le quoi ? Bon bref, qu'_il_ sortit de sa chambre (NDA : Imaginez un singe avec une banane collée en travers du visage, et vous avez l'illustration exacte de ma pensée).

Le macaque tâta sa poche et parut satisfait en sentant une petite bosse.

_*Kanda-sama sera content ! Des chocolats rien que pour lui, je suis tellement impatient de les lui offrir !*_

La chose traversa les couloirs jusqu'au réfectoire, où il ne trouva aucune trace de son Kanda-sama chéri. Par contre, Lenalee et Krory, qui avait momentanément et miraculeusement cessé de pleurer sa chère Eliade, décoraient la grande salle de cloches en papier et rubans en satin rose.

Chaoji (NDA : Ca fait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom) rebroussa chemin et parcourut la tour de la Congrégation en long, en large et en travers, dans l'espoir de retrouver son Kanda-sama. Mais évidemment, il n'imagina même pas aller dans la salle d'entraînement.

_*Kanda-sama est tellement parfait qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner !*_

C'est donc avec cet état d'esprit, un sourire informe sur le visage et un vide intersidéral dans la tête que le macaque continua d'errer dans les couloirs.

oOo

Dans la grande salle du réfectoire, beaucoup s'affairaient. Jeryy préparait tous les plats du soir, essentiellement constitués de chocolat, Miranda lavait et comptait les assiettes, bien concentrée sur sa tâche pour n'en faire tomber aucune, Krory nettoyait les tables et le sol, préférant laisser la décoration à Lenalee, qui plaçait des sculptures en chocolats, des bouquets et des cloches un peu partout.  
Sans oublier, pour son cher frère, un lapin en chocolat placé sous une cloche avec un post-it « Propriété de Komui ».

Lenalee se demanda un bref instant où se trouvaient les autres exorcistes (mis à part Marie et Bookman, partis en mission) puis se retrouva submergée sous les demandes « Où est-ce que je mets ça ? » et autres « Tu crois qu'il y en a trop ? » des personnes aidant à la préparation.

oOo

De son côté, un jeune symbiotique avait couru toute la journée, parcouru une surface deux fois supérieure à celle de la tour et visité toutes les pièces possibles et imaginables.

Il avait ainsi découvert une salle des archives, plusieurs débarras plutôt louches où les inventions foireuses de Komui semblaient régner en maîtres, quelques pièces vides, et même une entièrement remplie de photos de Lenalee jalousement gardées par un robot coiffé d'un béret dont le propriétaire ne faisait aucun doute.

Allen soupira. Il était épuisé et même après toutes ces découvertes plus que douteuses, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Mais il y arriverait, bon sang de bonsoir de mille sabords, et avant ce soir !

« C'est parti ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se remit en chasse.

_oOo  
_

Il était enfermé et ne pouvait plus bouger. En plus de ça, on l'avait enduit d'une texture collante à l'odeur sucrée. Il avait du mal à respirer, des crampes partout et ne voyait rien à cause du noir total qui régnait dans la... pièce ?

_*C'est vraiment pas mon jour !*_

Il soupira et attendit qu'une âme charitable ait la bonté de venir le sauver, où qu'il soit.

_*Et vite ! J'ai le nez qui me gratte.*_

oOo

Yuu avait été traîné de force au réfectoire. Tiedoll, ne le voyant pas petit-déjeûner, s'était « inquiété », le croyant malade, et l'avait recherché pour se rassurer sur son état. Ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre, le maréchal était allé au second pôle majeur de la vie de l'exorciste : la salle d'entraînement.

Il était par conséquent contraint à rester dîner avec le maréchal en toute intimité, dans le réfectoire, entouré de tous les gens de la Congrégation. Charmant ! M'enfin c'était mieux qu'en tête à tête...

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un macaque puant (car n'ayant pas pris de douche, bien que ça ne changerait rien) et bruyant lui sauta au cou dès qu'il s'assit. Ledit macaque se retrouva bien vite à l'infirmerie, victime d'une accidentelle rencontre avec un katana qui trainait par là, sans même avoir pu offrir ses chocolats à son cher et tendre Kanda-sama.

Le kendoka mangeait ses soba habituels, que Jeryy avait pris la prudence de préparer, tout en regardant l'agitation autour de lui.

Apparemment des personnes manquaient. Ah ? C'est grave ?

Soudain, une grande exclamation se fit entendre près de l'entrée.

Yuu se retourna pour voir ce qui, ou qui, causait cette excitation.

_*Moyashi. Evidemment.*_

Il était quand même mignon, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, le regard brillant, les joues rouges, l'air essoufflé et un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage, sans compter qu'il avait retiré sa veste et laissait ainsi voir ses musc… Oulààà ne surtout pas déraper !

Kanda s'efforça de s'arracher à la contemplation de son Moyashi pour remarquer une brouette, tirée par l'exorciste, qui contenait un œuf en chocolat géant.

Cet œuf était ornée d'un grand ruban rouge avec un gros nœud sur le dessus.

Le détenteur de Mugen tiqua lorsque le blandinet s'approcha de Lenalee pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, mais se calma immédiatement lorsque celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire, sans aucune moquerie ni animosité dans le regard. Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme détourne l'attention du symbiotique.

Lenalee s'écria :

« -C'est pour moi ?

-Oui, j'ai mis toute la journée à le préparer alors profites-en ! »

La chinoise rendit son sourire au jeune anglais et avança face à l'œuf.

« Je peux vraiment ? »

Suite à un hochement de tête affirmatif, Lenalee franchit la distance qui la séparait de l'énorme œuf sous les regards intrigués de toutes les personnes présentes excepté Allen, puis tira délicatement sur un bout du nœud rouge, qui tomba à terre.

N'étant plus retenu par le ruban, l'œuf se sépara verticalement en deux parties et laissa apparaître son trésor sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée.

En effet, il y avait là un Lavi couvert de chocolat, coiffé d'oreilles de lapin, ligoté, baillonné, et apparemment pas très content.

Allen arborait un sourire très fier, les mains dans le dos, et lança joyeusement à Lenalee :

« Ne le laisse pas s'échapper, les lapins courent vite. Joyeuses Pâques ! »

END

Morale : Toute ressemblance avec un lapin peut fortement nuire à Pâques, il est conseillé de savoir courir vite et loin.

oOo

**Hm... Bon eh bien c'est un OS très court (Naaaan on n'a pas remarquééé) mais c'est mon premier ^^ **  
**Je sais qu'on n'est plus à Pâques mais je fais ce que je veux (avec mes ch'veux), na ! :p**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ('Fin si quelqu'un est venu le lire).**  
**Si oui - Review **  
**Si non - Review (Je saurai au moins que quelqu'un l'a lu x))**

**Vous avez désormais le droit de lancer des objets sur l'auteur, mais seulement si vous payez les frais d'hôpital.**

**Arrivederci !  
**


End file.
